roshipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Manga/Tankōbon/Volume 08
Question #1 Yuko Kimoto (Hyoho Prefecture): Hello Toriyama-''sensei''! I used to think that Kuririn was just some weird character, but now I think he is really cool! I used to just kind of quickly read through the parts with Kuririn in them, but on a second read, he's pretty cute! He's short and bald and has those cute eyebrows! Akira Toriyama: I also used to write Kuririn so that he was just some weird minor character who appeared in the story, but now he's matured to become an indispensable member of the cast. I'm really surprised at how many fans he has now! It's the same with Kame-Sen'nin, the Turtle Hermit; when I originally created him, I just intended him to be some crazy old perfect. (So now you know how whimsical I was when I created Dragon Ball.) Question #2 Shintaro Oda (Tokyo Prefecture): I really enjoy reading Dragon Ball. I am also trying to draw my own manga. I can see the drawings in my head, but the problem is that I can't actually draw them on paper the way that I imagine them. I'm having a really hard time. Your artwork impresses me because it has a feeling of depth even though you don't use that much screentone. Akira Toriyama: Even as a professional manga artist, I still sometimes can't draw things exactly how I imagine them. I guess the only thing you can do is draw a lot and keep studying the art of drawing. And the real reason I don't use screentone very much is because it's a lot of work. Question #3 Takashi Kadota (Ehime Prefecture): When you write Dragon Ball, do you ever have trouble coming up with the story or the personalities of your characters? Akira Toriyama: I have to spend quite a bit of effort to come up with the stories and the personalities of the characters. Sometimes I have to think about it so hard that I get a headache. At times like this, when I can't come up with any ideas, I just go to sleep or I go do something else. If the ideas aren't coming it's important to take a break to get a new perspective. Question #4 Koji Okamoto (Hokkaido Prefecture): I've thought up a new character: Kuririn's younger brother Tekurin. He trained under Hebi-Sen'nin (the Snake Hermit) and his special attack is the Alo-ha (Aloha Wave Attack). Please use him in Dragon Ball. Akira Toriyama: Hmm... I don't know about that character, but the "Alo-ha" attack is so silly, I just might be able to use it. Question #5 T.M. (Toyama Prefecture): I am such a big fan, I want to read your stuff every day! Please increase the number of pages you do every week. Akira Toriyama: Thank you for your words of support. Currently, I am drawing about 15 pages a week and I think that's my maximum limit. If I increased my output, I might stop enjoying the process of creating manga. If I really push it I can do about 19 pages, but I'd rather have some time to relax and draw the manga. Actually, I think it would be great if I could do about 13 pages... Well anyway, I hope you will be satisfied with 15 pages a week.